


Forever Is a Long Time

by suhnflokiio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Earthquakes, End of the World, Gen, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, My First AO3 Post, Natural Disasters, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Survival, johnmark are brother goals, johnny is so soft for mark, johnny's birthday, mark glued to johnny, nct sci-fi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnflokiio/pseuds/suhnflokiio
Summary: the planet's fate is coming to an end. two strangers with no choice but stick together as they wander on the street searching for a place they could seek refuge to, eventually grow closer beyond what they had imagined.two strangers, surviving, and a conversation of how long is a 'long time'.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	1. Their Names Are Johnny and Mark

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi hello this is my first time ever publishing a work here. i dont even know how things work here, or how you get your story discovered buttttt im thrilled to try this new step of mine. never thought i would aspire to be a writer but here i am enjoying every second of thick and thin of being a writer. i hope you like this story, and somehow enjoy it whoever you are who accidentally stumbled upon this story. cya!

It is an abandoned train car where Johnny sat at, his wristwatch alight popping up a holographic map in front of him while his eyes ravenously scanning the display. His right hand hasn’t been taking any rest but keep on swiping the display to the left, zooming in and out, and Johnny’s eyes, too, jumping from one point to other judging whether a route is promising or not. His journey and his surviving mate isn’t far anymore, thankfully. The district they are staying at for the night, is their last stop. The capital city where the Main Evacuation Base should be, is just ahead.

As much as the two wanted to continue their journey, it has to be put in pause. Previously, another earthquake happened. It’s not actually an earthquake because if it is, another destructive wave of tsunami should’ve come. It was more like a contraction before an emergence of a newborn sinkhole; as if Earth really gave birth of the sinkhole. Though it lasted in a blink of an eye, the damage it brought was beyond how it made its appearance. Dammed for Johnny and Mark, they had to take a longer route encircling the sinkhole.

The decision to stay in for the night was made after another consideration from Johnny saying that he had to take some time to rethink their route again. He had a plan to make more backup route in case another sinkhole paid them a visit in the middle of the road—literally—and it has to be somehow one that will take them sooner to the capital city. As much as somehow Mark tries to bring up the bright side of being the wanderer, the one of forgotten survivors on the street, that it is movie-like fun and adventurous, they desperately wanted to be rescued. Don’t know why too as why the fuck nation’s military squads weren’t on the street searching for remaining survivors? –that would be how Johnny close their small talks.

Outside the train car, on the roof, is Mark. Unmoving, unbothered, eyes fixated on the big, rounded, space matter, alight in serene, dull, yellowish glow, in a long distance from Earth, the moon. His bottom lip sunk under his teeth, mind is busy and filled with millions of thoughts.

He goes back the memory lane. Tracing down the descending path to where it all began. How it all started. Not much Mark could remember, fragments are vague in his brain. But sensations, the memory about how and what he feels through the time, penetrated hard in his memory. Stored in a padlocked storage inside. All of them are mostly pain. Of course _it is_ pain. Surviving has always been pain.

That one normal day of going grocery shopping under his mother’s words, that if he thinks about it now, which it is, seemed awfully bizarre. To acknowledge how it had flipped 360 degrees in a span of morning to afternoon, a huge wave of tsunami swept the whole area in a speed that no one could comprehend. If there is a small pond, and a kid jumped into it, creating ripples spreading about even spilt over the brim, maybe that is the simplest most proper, understandable way to put an image on how the first disaster happened.

It was long, and dark, and empty, and everything was muffled. Mark could hear, but he couldn’t understand. He could see, but everything was blurry and stinging. Mark could feel pain, could see the red liquid gushing out here and there and how the water seemed to had been contaminated by it, but Mark couldn’t make out the pain. He didn’t feel it, but he knew it supposed to be aching. Days passed, and changes were all there is.

It was a long period of time for Mark to not see anyone’s face beside his when it reflected by a broke-down storefront window.

Going deeper into his history, Mark remembered how he met Johnny. And after Johnny and his question checking if he’s okay, clarity washed him. That was how he wailed. Cluster of emotions rolled out of his eyes along with the tears, down to the concrete floor. He wanted to break free, kicking and punching and cursing over the dammed reality he was in, but couldn’t. His body wrecked, Johnny is a lot stronger than him, and he held Mark inside.

That was how he and the older set a journey together. More like Mark tagged along with Johnny. Ever since then, what had happened to Mark tasted differently. Myriad of colors popped in every turn of events and he couldn’t be happier to _feel_.

Walking down the memory lane is finally over. Mark jumps off of the roof and lands on the ground with dusts swivel around his ragged boots.

“hey,”

Johnny gives him a smile, knees drawn to his chest, head rested on the wall and eyes glinting after the moon’s gleam.

“how was it?”

He looks over the younger, tapping the empty spot between them for Mark to scoot in, and he did, “it was good. Like always… I’m an expert y’know if you hadn’t noticed.” An arm drapes over Mark’s shoulder as he showed his gloating smile. The smuggest.

Mark scoffs, “whatevs.” Eyes rolling, and head powerlessly fall back against the wall.

The train car goes silent. Too quiet, allowing the low rumbles from underground seep into both boys’ tranquility. They didn’t mind at all. It’s kind of meditating as Johnny had said when Mark was still new to their reality. Take it as the mother nature playing a calming song for the wanderer, so they could have a restful rest before facing the hell yet again tomorrow. Mark gulped down his saliva at that time, and wasn’t in the same wavelength as Johnny. Instead, he said the contradictory which goes, _much likely serenading them as they wait for Death to pick them up._

The wind came rolling in from the opened door. Johnny’s ungroomed hair, overgrown bangs, shakes as the wind takes them to dance. Mark looks up. His hand finds its way to fix the bangs, pushing them to the side. Johnny’s stays silent, and eyes closed, but his hand at the end of Mark’s shoulder taps against Mark’s arm. Monotonous, continuous, sometimes rhyming. Considered soothing by Mark. Putting his heartbeat into a composed pace and grew an urge to never leave.

“what do you think will happen to us once we get to the Main Evacuation Base?”

“suddenly? What a question from you, hyung.” He snuggles into Johnny’s chest.

“I have nothing to think about so I thought it may be fun to muse over that idea,” the monotonous tap against Mark’s arm still going on, its timid sound resonates under the silence, “what’s your answer?”

Mark changes his position facing Johnny, eyes looking down and a long hum as he ponders, “don’t know, but safe is the definite answer though. How ‘bout you?”

“well… whatever that is, can we stay together? Like for a long time?”

“how long is that _long time_?”

“forever. Forever’s a long time, no?”

That was very unexpected from Johnny, and Mark was flustered, but not in an exaggerating way like he usually will do. This one is more like a small spark of electricity came into his heart, shocking, but leaving tender remarks behind. Mark’s eyes grow soft at the sight of Johnny. A gentle smile spread across his face, widening, head falls down sluggishly.

“wow,”

“hm?”

“I really didn’t expect that from you… I thought you’re gonna wanna go part ways when things are better, get back to how it used to,”

“how things used to?” Johnny leans in, eyes meeting with Mark’s meek one; and he swore Johnny’s amber, honey-like eyes intimidate him, “they all have gone. There is no _how things used to_ , this is a restart, we’re going to rebuild.”

“jeez hyung, you sound as if we’re going to have a life together as a married couple,”

A bark of laugh from Johnny that Mark had learned as one identic feature of the older arise in the air. The way he laughs, brings some sort of comfort to anyone’s ears. It’s very light, carefree, full of joyous bliss. One that made Mark feels like anywhere he goes, if he gets the chance to hear the laugh again, he’d feel safe and secured.

“yes. We could stay together as long as you’ve implied. Truth be told, I don’t think I could even live away from you, hyung.”

“ _aww_ … Markyyy…” he ruffles Mark’s locks, covered with dirt and coated with grease after the long work of his perspiration system.

“shut up! You’re fucking cringey.”

“is that even a word?”

“it is now.” He lays his body down with a sigh. Glancing over Johnny, he taps the empty spot beside him. Then the older rests his body too.

“we… have to survive right?”

“yep. Precisely.”

They fell asleep afterwards. Even for them, they didn’t realize they’ve drifted to their unconscious. Their body took complete control due to the unbearable fatigue. However, for the boys, they don’t feel anything. Numbed all the way, since it could be concluded that they have grown accustomed bearing with the needlelike sensation killing them slowly from under. Reached the extent of being able to overlook it, which of course, a success considering the time they’ve spent wandering on the street attempting to always survive the other day for almost a month and a half now.

The morning eventually came for the boys with a beam seeping into the train car. Eyes were all crusty and bodies were sore to be pull to get up, but nonetheless they greeted the morning way better than before. Since today was a special day for both Johnny and Mark. It is their last day to be wanderer, the neglected survivor. Instead of skipping their breakfast like they always did, they chose to take a longer time this morning to enjoy their last meal on the street. Not leaving any half for later because later, is going to be better for them; or so how they believed it.

The sun is up above their head, right at its peak when they are nearing the end of their trail. The Main Evacuation Base supposed to be up front then.

Scarfs enveloping their head but their exposed arms are practically scorched under the daylight. Sometimes the unbearable heat made Johnny went on and off focus, staggering on his walk. Then Mark would pull him by the arm. Some other time Mark would derail, dizzy as he felt dehydrated. Johnny would offer him a bottle of water; which he only took a mere sip then nodded to Johnny saying it’s fine.

And finally after so much ado on their way, words of encouragement to keep pushing them advancing, they arrived. The end of the marked trail on Johnny’s map. His wristwatch glowed and beeped for some second before he killed it and pushed a breath outwards. Long and dry, his throat parched, and not a single care was given.

“dear God.” Mark put a hand above his eyes, to get a better sight of the view ahead of them. A huge, white dome stood almighty on the arid ground. Most buildings Mark had expected to be there, as a capital city supposed to show, aren’t there. They’re there, still, crumbs and remnants of them, flatten with the ground, under the dome.

“so this is really the end huh,” Johnny’s arms akimbo. He kicks a rock beside his tattered boots, a scoff of irony slipped his mouth, “we _did_ make it Mark.”

Mark offers tears coated eyes, and a smile ever so fondly that didn’t stay in for so long, “oh Marky,” he dives into Johnny’s opened arms, releasing all the emotions budding up behind his eyeballs. Arms encircling the latter’s torso, no intentions to untether.


	2. Epilogue - What's Your Wish?

The sleep he had in the evacuation base tasted sweet and a big temptation he has to deal with each day. He doesn’t even want anything more than getting even longer sleep. If he could sleep for twenty-four hours, he would.

Johnny was about to go to bed, was ready on his new pajamas, clean and white and comfy and smooth against his skin, was already taken a shower—the best so far, each shower he took is getting better—put on some cologne other refugee offered him during dinner time, but all of his effort to put himself in the best shape before letting his unconscious take the best of him as he closes his eyes, had to go in the drain.

“c’mon! Right here!” Mark at the end of the hallway turning back and waving his hand towards Johnny so he will follow him. While Johnny on the other hand, leans his body against the door frame, eyes half-open, frowns etched on his face. Clearly showing how upset and disturbed he is.

Mark doesn’t care at all though he is aware of it. He has a plan, and he had executed the plan accordingly to what he had pictured in mind. It’s for Johnny, and he has to see it—oh how he’s so proud with what he had done. Right now, at this time, twelve on-the-dot, middle of the night.

“ _arghhh_ … hyung you’re seriously no fun…” he stomps forward, smile still on his lips, though eyebrows creased in disappointment. And in a split second, Mark realizes how frequent it is for him to whine nowadays when he’s with Johnny. A lot of things feel brand new to him, he’s amazed.

Johnny’s head rested on the door frame, body still unwilling to move, when it’s actually Johnny who prevents it to move. Forcing his mind not to listen to Mark or notice how cute he is when he’s whining, and how he’s a lot happier these days which put some relief on his chest. Contradictory, clearly, from when they were on street, wandering, looked like aimlessly.

“will you please… don’t shout… you might wake other people up…” Johnny’s voice came out husky and raspy and still dripping in displease, which anyone could make out but Mark.

“alright, okay, but you gotta come with me, please, just for a while,” he pulls Johnny’s frail arm. He pulls and pulls but the older is bigger, stronger, and unbothered. His eyes are now perfectly closed, bangs coming down veiling the lids.

Mark sighs in defeat, letting Johnny’s arm falls back to where it was, “hyung,” he steps closer, reaching for the bangs to push them aside, hand resting on Johnny’s warm cheek, “please, I need to show you something.”

 _Ah_ , the tone on Mark’s words really broke Johnny’s defense. One eye opens out of his command, and he meets Mark’s pleading face. His heart wrenched on the sight, tenderness grows for Mark.

“for God’s sake, better be quick.”

Mark gasps and a wide grin spread across his face. He interlocks his fingers around Johnny’s wrist and guide the older down the hallway, into the bend at the end, taking a turn, and going down straight to the lounge. To Johnny, it feels like Mark dragging him and he had protested however ignored. He eventually able to even their steps, and reclaim his consciousness.

“close your eyes.”

“are you serious?”

“dead serious.”

“what are we even doing here,” Johnny protested, blocking Mark’s hand attempting to reach for his eyes, “just show me already,”

“about to, ju-just close your eyes please.”

Johnny sees no point in going back and forth with Mark since he would always let the younger wins, so he complied, half-heartedly. At least he could save up his remaining bedtime.

“did you just turn off the light?” his voice echoes and meeting no answer. He could sense the change of ambience around him, “Mark?” no respond, and he strongly believes Mark left him there.

“dude!” he looks around and his premonition is correct. Mark is nowhere in sight. Johnny could choose to turn back and walk down the hallway to his room then sleep, completely forgetting about Mark. However somehow, he didn’t go with the former.

“c’mon Mark we need to sleep, we got some stuff to do later, better safe up some energy!” he groggily spoke while advancing approaching the circle white couch in the middle of the lounge. Johnny sits there, eyes sweeping the area lazily, all there is are everything in white and mouths of other hallway. The air still and thick, his breathing is the only thing he hears. He looks up momentarily, beyond the half sphere dusted glass, is the murky sky, questioning what Mark could possibly up to.

“hyung.”

He turns his head to the boy, holding a plate of cake. Unprofessionally made and decorated. A candle stood right on the middle, leaning sideways as if it also tired of being waken up from its rest. On the side of the cake written crooked word saying, _hbd_.

“hbd?”

“short for happy birthday,”

“I know that dummy,” Johnny stands up, a smile tugging each corner of his lips wider as he come over the cake, “wait, how did you even know my birthday?”

“I have my ways.”

“oh, you mean stealthily peeping my papers?”

“yep.”

Johnny was speechless, eyes blinking in disbelief, “ _wow_.”

“yeah. I worked my ass really hard on this, so, happy birthday, make a wish, blow the candle, then let’s sleep.” The change of color in Mark’s voice had taken the best of his attention. Now he notices the haggard drawn on Mark’s face.

Johnny takes over the plate, looking down at the poorly frosted and molded cake. He showed a toothy smile before closing his eyes, making a still pause between them, as Mark’s hand—as always—reaches out to fix the bangs veiling Johnny’s half feature. His eyes opened, blows out the candle, and a smile still rested on his lips. They stayed like that for some second. Mark just stood there having his eyes on the man taller than him.

“what?”

“what’s your wish?”

“isn’t that privacy?” he receives a playful kick on his shin, “that hurts!”

“so?”

Johnny puts down the cake on the couch, humming long hums, opening his arms for Mark to come in which he gladly accepts with a smile matching with Johnny’s,

“to stay together with you for a long time.”

“you mean forever? ‘Cus forever is a long time,” he tilts his head up to glance over Johnny, eyes are sparkling mirroring the faint glow from the full moon right above their head; the sky had cleared up Johnny realized aside from Mark’s charm, “no?”

Johnny nods, resting his cheek against Mark’s head. His hair against his skin is ticklish and itchy to some extent, however the citrus fragrance made him stay.

“yeah. _Forever_.” Hand monotonously tapping against Mark’s back. In a constant, easing manner, Mark had always fancied.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? omg im kinda nervous while writing this note since i imagine how some people might end up read this story, and i wonder how they'll react. as you know, i posted this on 9th of february, in honor of johnnys birthday.  
> oh and johnny said that mark was the first one wishing on his birthday when the clock really strike twelve on the dot midnight :((( thats how i adapt it into the story :))
> 
> 🌻 happy johnny day 🌻
> 
> jeez i really adore their brotherhood not gonna lie... totally not a regret to know them


End file.
